Frozen Fable
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: Shorts on Elsa, Anna and the others. Chapter 4: The gang is happy with their lives in this modern AU. Olaf notices some things about his adoptive parents and Elsa deciphers the true meaning of their family. (Kristanna/Elsanna and human!Olaf and human!Sven) [Elsanna, w/ surprise Disney Chars]
1. Silence

**Anna**

_Some people are worth melting for._

It took her several years to realize that Elsa wasn't coming out of her room anytime soon. It was even more obvious that her parents weren't going to pay her any attention. Although all of these realizations began to weigh down on her, Anna couldn't have felt any more alone. The snow fell delicately to the ground outside covering Arendelle in a beautiful blanket of white that the citizens seemed to enjoy. However, in the castle where the royal family resided - there was nothing but the constant bustling of the servants and the wandering princess who looked on with dim teal eyes. She couldn't have felt more alone than she had at that moment. Dragging along a doll with white hair in pigtails along with a brown one that had its hair in a french braid, she let out a sigh hoping to be heard by at least one of the servants that passed her by. Though it seemed that no one noticed her, and Anna's shoulders slumped as she looked to the ground. Eventually, she found herself in the hallway full of paintings and she abandoned the dolls at the doorway to climb upon one of the couches.

Bringing her legs to her chest, she folded her arms on top of them and buried her face in them. Soft sobs came from the little girl as she let out all of her sadness and frustration. Ever since she woke up from that wondrous dream of playing with Elsa in the snow, things had become different. She remember awakening with only her bed in her room, and her sister closing the door on her. She remembered her parents averting their eyes and retreating into their room with only a kiss to her forehead before the lights went out. She could remember the first snow that fell and running to Elsa's door to try and get her to come out but there was no sound. She couldn't hear a thing behind the door and it broke her heart, day after day she continued to knock but Elsa wouldn't come out. Now Anna was ten years old, and she was alone.

Her parents would greet her at the dining table during each meal but they would always eat in silence. Whenever she'd try to create some type of conversation, they would respond with curt nods or short answers before the silence consumed them again. It was suffocating and Anna would often head into the courtyard to gaze at the closed gates wondering if there was someone out there that would pay her attention. There were some days that she would sit near Elsa's door and knock praying that her sister would answer her call. However, her latest attempts were only rewarded with silence or a quick 'Go away, Anna'. Was she that much of a nuisance that no one wanted anything to do with her? Curling her fingers into her arms, she held fast to her skin trying to quell the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Was it something that she had done? Was that why her family was avoiding her? What could she do to fix it? None of the answers were adding up and it was breaking her down more and more, she was ready to snap.

Something warm wrapped around her shoulders alerting her from the depths of her sadness, and slowly she lifted her head. Almost like a distant stranger, she could barely recognize the face of her own mother who was also marred with tears. The woman fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders to pull her into a close embrace. Her own mother's warmth felt so foreign against her body and she reached out from the blanket draped around her to return the hug. She could hear her mother whispering soft words into her shoulder but they were inaudible to her ears. However one phrase had caught her ear:

_I'm sorry._

Anna's eyes softened and she looked towards the doorway to where her father stood. The man stiffened upon their eyes meeting before looking away and heading down the hallway. Even she could see the difference in her father's posture, he was slouching slightly and his eyes had darkened circles underneath him. Her mother's face was marred with tears and she seemed far more tired than usual. Perhaps she had been wrong, perhaps her parents were suffering far more than she was at Elsa's self-imposed exile. They hadn't meant to abandon her, they were trying to keep her from seeing them in such a state. Anna could feel her heart lift from the depths and a small smile formed on her face as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder while the two clung to one another. She would try hard to stay strong for her parents, and she wouldn't give up on asking Elsa to come out from her room. There would be no way that she'd allow this little wave of sadness to knock her down.

Little did she know, the storm would soon come.

**Elsa**

She covered her ears feeling tears running down her cheeks as the storm continued to rage. Ice covered the walls and crept up the window pane causing frost to appear. Her eyes widened and she wiped at her face quickly begging it to stop as she held her arms around her body. How many years had it been since she had confined herself to her room? So many days spent cooped up here, reading books and her only constant companion being her father and mother. How many years had it been since she saw the sun? Felt the warmth of the rays against her back? How long had it been since she had seen her sun..? The thought of a fiery haired little girl with teal eyes formed in her mind. Anna's smile radiating throughout all of the sadness and doubt that often formed in her mind's eye. She could see her younger sister prancing about in the snow that she created and giggling, waving at her with one hand. She could see Olaf and Anna behind him speaking for him and asking for warm hugs. A small smile formed on her face and the ice began to recede at the thoughts of her younger sister.

Anna, her sun. Anna, her constant companion. Anna, her beloved little sister. She would do anything for Anna, she'd sacrifice anything for Anna but now when she needed her most - she wasn't there for her. Elsa could feel her chest constricting and she curled her fingers into fists clutching the fabric of her dress. She could remember her sister falling from her perch unconscious, she could remember the image that the trolls had shown her of her future. She had to control this power if not for her then for Anna. Perhaps one day, they could be together and everything would be fine. Perhaps one day, she could explain to Anna why she had to leave her alone for so long and they could be sisters again - hand in hand. However, that day was not today and as Elsa peeked out of her room at her younger sister who walked away after being rejected once again; she could feel a pang of hurt in her chest.

A rapping at the door knocked her out of her reverie, and she lurched up quickly prepared to deny Anna's request once again. However, the voice that greeted her was much older and it caused her mouth to fall open in surprise. Who was that? Whose voice was that? She crept towards the door and peeped through the keyhole noticing a familiar lock of fiery red hair. Anna? She could hear her younger sister's voice pleading with her to come out of the room, mentioning how their parents were gone and how she needed her. But she couldn't leave now. She couldn't control the power. Elsa was torn between responding to her sister and the fear of hurting her again. Turning around to place her back against the door, she slid down onto her bum and pulled her knees to her chest.

Anna's pleas ceased and there was silence between them, the only sound being heard was the rain falling against the window pane. Tears formed and Elsa gritted her teeth as the ice continued to dart to every part of the room as her emotions deepened into despair. Once again, she had failed Anna. She wasn't able to control this storm inside and she failed her younger sister once again. Perhaps one day, the two of them could bridge the gap and become sisters again.

_Ha._

Elsa could feel the cruel laughter within her own mind as she laughed at her insecurities, as she laughed at the fact that it would even be possible. She and Anna lived in two different worlds. Anna could be in the sun, Anna could be loved by everyone, and she couldn't. She was unable to be loved or understood by others because she was a _monster_.

_Conceal_

_Don't feel _

_Don't let it show_

Now that her parents were gone, she'd have to become queen soon. If she made one mistake, then everyone would know.


	2. Nightmares

**Elsa**

Elsa trembled as her hands raised to her ears and she let out a shriek of anguish. Falling to her knees, she couldn't believe what she had done. The blizzard began to pick up around her as her hair whipped about unkempt and snake-like moving with the wind. Looking helplessly at the statue that was once her sister, she raised her hand to touch her but hesitated. This was just like before. She was always hurting Anna who continued to come to her side no matter how many walls she put between them. Curling her fingers into fists, she curled in on herself and began to chant her mantra hoping that her sister would thaw from the ice if she calmed down even a bit. However, a looming shadow presented itself over her and she slowly turned to notice the citizens of her beautiful nation looming over her.

They took in the sight of the frozen princess with astonished faces before turning angry eyes onto Elsa. Her hands curled into fists as they moved closer towards her. Armed with pitchforks, knives, and torches to burn the accursed monster which was Elsa herself. She could have used her magic to protect herself, perhaps even call upon the blizzard that was about her. However, upon looking up at her sister - she knew that she couldn't raise a hand to hurt anyone. Her eyes slowly closed as she refused to look at them in her last moments only wishing to feel the warmth of Anna's hand and hoping that in death, her sister would forgive her.

"**Elsa?**"

Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself staring into a pair of familiar teal-colored eyes. Emotions overwhelemed and she sat up quickly not minding that her hair was unkempt and falling against her mid-back. She didn't mind that their lips pressed together awkwardly or that their bodies were pressed together. She didn't mind that she was kissing her sister, because she loved Anna. Anna, the only one who look after her. Anna, who traveled to the Northern Mountains to save her. Anna, who didn't shut her out even after her parents locked her away. For a moment everything was still and Elsa came to notice that her sister's eyes was shut as she opened her own. Anna was warm, she tasted like summer. Summer, the warmth and the beauty of the flowers along with the sun shining in the sky. She could see Olaf running about in her mind's eye, Kristoff and Sven walking through the streets being greeted by the citizens and then her bubbly fiery-haired sister waving at her from afar.

Slowly they parted from one another with Anna's eyes glazed looking as if she was in a daze while Elsa softly smiled. She reached up and laced her fingers in Anna's wild hair that fell out of its plaits during sleep. Bringing her hair away from her face, Elsa smiled and held her sister close to her. She ran her lips over the crown of Anna's head before placing soft kisses and murmuring words of appreciation. Anna would never know how much she was loved, and it would take a million years for Elsa to explain it to her. Though, as she felt her sister's arms wrap around her back - she knew that Anna could feel the emotions in her heart. Even though her skin was cold to the touch, her heart beat with the warmth of Anna's love which thawed their frozen world and brought peace back to Arendelle.

The tears that formed on Elsa's cheeks dried as she wiped them away. Anna glanced up at her sister with curious eyes hoping that she was feeling even a bit better. Upon meeting one another's eyes, the two sisters shared a smile before leaning down to meet one another lips to lips. Fire met ice and equality was realized, and the world seemed to disappear except for the two of them. All of those years of locking her out, all of those years of leaving her alone, she couldn't do it any longer. Anna was her hope, she was her light, and even when she had turned her back on the world - Anna never turned her back on her.

"**I love you.**"

Elsa's heart stopped as she stared eye to eye with her little sister who broke the kiss during her stupor. Her lips trembled and her heart beat slurred as Anna's face lit up with a smile.

"You were crying in your sleep, Elsa. I don't know what dream you had or who was in it, but I'm here for you. I love you. I-I won't leave you by yourself. No matter who comes, and no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

Elsa's heart thundered in her chest and she engulfed Anna in a hug burying her face into strands of red. All she wanted, all she needed was the woman in her arms. And as the sun began to rise in the horizon, the two sisters stood on the balcony together holding one another. They watched as the sky brightened with rays of red and orange along with blue, and their eyes met.

"**I'll never shut you out again, Anna.**"

Anna's eyes widened at the sudden serious look upon Elsa's face before a smile formed and she nodded. Their fingers laced together and their lips met as their love solidified. The nightmare that occurred in the depths of her mind had been quelled by Anna's presence. Even if the citizens despised and feared her, Anna would never turn against her.

_Sometimes you have to put others ahead of yourself._

**Anna**

She could feel the ice spreading throughout her body freezing her from the inside out. Holding her arms, she shuddered and quaked in fear of being frozen and trapped. However, in the distance she could see her sister trembling with a tear-filled face and Hans standing over her with a blade poised over her sobbing body. Anna tried to will herself to move but her legs weren't cooperating and she struggled but they wouldn't move. She looked down to find that ice had formed at the soles of her feet and was slowly creeping its way up. Looking from herself to Elsa, then back, she tried to will her legs to move by grabbing one and placing it in front of the other. The sound of Sven's hooves and Kristoff yelling to her was far-off and she couldn't wait for them, Elsa needed her. However, the ice continued to travel and soon wrapped around her torso traveling to her arms and leaving her immobile. She fell forward to the ground and wiggled trying to free herself from the ice prison and move towards her sister. Tears began to form as Hans' sword came down and as the ice crept up her neck to cover her mouth, she let out a soundless scream. Elsa turned in time to see the blade but it wasn't enough, red covered the beautiful crystalline snow that she remembered from her childhood. The snow that Elsa created, the snow that defined Elsa, now was dyed red with her blood as the Snow Queen laid with her back to Anna completely immobile.

Anna's eyes widened in horror and eventually she couldn't hear the hooves, she couldn't hear the wind and the snow whirling about around her. The pure white sky vanished as her eyes lost their color and hue, and all she could feel was numbness. Elsa. Elsa was gone, and she was frozen. Arendelle couldn't even compare to the aching in her chest at losing her beloved sister. She couldn't move, she couldn't reach out to Elsa and hold her in her time of need. Now the tables had turned and Anna was the one who wasn't here for her sister. At this realization, she tried to let out a scream from her ice prison only to find that someone was shaking her. Opening her eyes, she came in contact with a pair of familiar blues. Tears fell down her cheeks in streams as she wrapped her arms around Elsa and buried her face in her sister's chest letting out anguish-filled sobs.

Elsa looked down at her younger sister and placed a hand on her head while wrapping the other around her body. The girl's body was racked with tears and it scared Elsa half to death to find her younger sister lying still as a corpse with tears falling down her cheeks instead of spread haphazardly around her bed snoring like a bear. Anna choked out sobs and Elsa could only hear bits and pieces of what had been ailing her younger sister. She could hear 'Elsa', 'Hans', 'death', and it dawned upon her that Anna had a nightmare. Anna dreamed that she had died. Leaning away from her sister who refused to release her, she placed her hands against Anna's face causing her to look up at her touch. Teal met Blue and Elsa couldn't bare the expression of utter sorrow on her sister's face. Leaning down, she pressed her forehead against the younger's and rubbed their noses together prompting a small sniffle and a little smile from Anna although the fear was evident.

"**Anna..**"

Elsa could feel her chest tightening as her sister held onto her once again. She pressed their lips together and Elsa froze in place as Anna kissed her. Was this a dream? Was this reality? Was Anna this scared that the only way to convey her sister's reality was to kiss her? As Anna leaned away, Elsa pulled in and returned the kiss holding her close. Anna's cheeks brightened a red hue and the freckles on her skin stood out even more. Her eyes slipped close and the two sat in the darkness, only able to be seen by their silhouettes created by the moon's light. When they broke apart for air, Anna laced her fingers in Elsa's hair and the two of them pressed their foreheads together.

"**I'll protect you, Elsa..**"

Elsa's heart ached for a moment and she shook her head before lifting her head allowing her sister to fall against her chest, stroking her back and hugging her close.

"**No..**"

She glanced down at Anna who stared up at her with love in her eyes and a tear-filled smile.

"**I'll be the one to protect you.**"


	3. Olaf

There was something about the little snowman that had a specific charm. Perhaps it was the fact that his body was disproportionate or his love for warm hugs, maybe even the fact that he had no experience with heat whatsoever and wanted contact with summer. Nonetheless, Olaf was a constant presence in the castle and everyone loved him without a doubt. Even now, as the first rays of morning broke through her window - she could hear the snowman's humming outside of her door. Olaf made it his duty to be the girl's alarm clock, and even though he could be a little persistent - it was nice to have him around. A soft tapping sound roused Anna from her sleep and she groaned before opening one eye. The door knob turned and a carrot nose poked in before switching left and right and slowly yet surely, a little snowman with a flurry of his own stepped through with a sunny smile. Anna pretended to be asleep as he teetered towards her peeking close to check if she was still asleep.

Upon noticing that her eyes were closed, he tapped her cheek before patting her on the back several times. Noticing that it wasn't working, he poked underneath her arm pit causing her to squeal and roll onto her side. The rolling however caused her to become tangled in the blankets and topple over the side of the bed. Falling to the ground, she struggled against the blankets while Olaf shrieked and came to her side.

"Don't worry Anna! I'll save you!"

Anna giggled inside of the blankets although it was becoming increasingly difficult to get out of them. It took a few moments for her and Olaf to free her from the rather soft prison. It took them about a half hour to make her bed and another hour to get Anna ready for the day. Olaf helped her comb through her hair untangling the kinks and controlling the wild mane. He picked out a dress for her and although she had to spend a few minutes explaining to him that the dress doesn't go on backwards and that she couldn't create one out of ice like Elsa, she was able to get dressed in the closet. Patting down her dress, she placed her hands on her hips before looking down at Olaf who gave her a sunny smile feeling absolutely glad that he was able to help.

"Hey Anna? I have a question."

The two were walking down the hallway in search of breakfast when Olaf broke through the soft humming song that Anna was accustomed to singing. She looked down at him to find that he had stopped just a few inches away from her looking outside one of the windows that stood tall adjacent to the walls in the hallway for which she often paced throughout her lonely days. Standing next to him, she looked down and noticed the courtyard spread before them along with two of the servants and their young child laughing and playing about. It must have been their day off if they weren't attending to their duties. The sight made Anna smile albeit it was quite sad considering her own parents were gone, but she had Elsa, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff - they were her family now.

"Anna, why don't I have parents?"

She blinked and looked down at Olaf who stared up at her rather confused.

"Why don't I have parents like you and Elsa, or that child?"

Anna didn't know how to respond. She and Elsa created Olaf when they were younger but that was merely because she wanted to build a snowman. She never knew that he would actually come to life or have feelings at any point, it still took her some getting used to - talking to a snowman and all. Rubbing the back of her neck, she wasn't quite sure on how to explain the birds and the bees to Olaf and hoped desperately that Elsa strolled along so she could sherk this awkward encounter onto her elder sister. Although, Olaf's distraught look caused Anna's chest to constrict and she knelt down to the snowman's height so that they were eye to eye.

"Olaf, you're.. a special case when it comes to having parents. I mean, Elsa and I- uh.. we were uhm.. you see, we're.."

This was harder than it had to be and she didn't have the slightest idea on how to begin. Folding her arms, she thought on it for a moment before coming up with a solution.

"When Elsa and I were younger, we made a snowman that was exactly like you. Heck, it could have been you! Anyway, when Elsa left and went to her ice fortress she made you again and gave you life. So I guess in some way, Elsa and I are your parents, Olaf."

The light that illuminated the snowman's smile was almost too bright for Anna to see. In the next instance, she found herself engulfed in a hug by the small snowman. Even though he couldn't wrap his arms around her fully, his head was against her chest and his arms were at her side embracing her. She smiled softly and returned the hug and patted his back not minding the small flecks of snow that were falling on her head along with her arms. It was worth it if Olaf was happy, and his hugs were always warm even though he had to keep cool.

A small ways away, some servants had gathered along with the Queen who began to shoo them away. She smiled over her shoulder with a soft blush forming as she watched the scene unfold. A few moments later, Olaf and Anna walked through the doorway to the dining hall to find Elsa already seated and eating. Anna could feel her face heating up noting that she was probably late for breakfast. As Elsa's eyes rose to meet her own, she could see a bit of color had tinted her sister's cheeks. Gulping hard, Anna watched as Elsa's eyes held her own in a warm gaze. It seemed as though time had slurred and the only ones there was her and her sister. Elsa's eyes captivated her, and she could see the billowing storm inside but there wasn't blistering cold, there was warmth and love there for Anna and she smiled knowing that it was only for her.

"Anna, aren't you coming to eat?"

Knocked out of her stupor, she watched as Olaf teetered towards Elsa to give her a hug before taking a seat next to her. Prepared to take her chair on the opposite side of the table, she noticed that Elsa was giving her a pointed look before gesturing towards the chair to her left. But that was reserved for.. Looking from the chair to her sister, Elsa gave her a hooded eye look with a shy smile and Anna's heart was beating harder.

"I-I..."

She rose from her chair to take her place next to Elsa and stared with her hands in her lap. As the servants came to give food to her and a small treat to Olaf, they gave her soft smiles and pats on the back that only caused her to deepen her blush. Underneath the table, Elsa's hand touched hers and the warmth combined with the coolness of her hand allowed a smile to form on her lips.

"Isn't this wonderful? We're eating just like a family!"

Olaf's comment spurred a surprised look from Anna and Elsa smiled knowingly though fondly at her sister's reaction.

"Elsa is my mom, and Anna is my dad! Right?'

Anna wondered if her face could darken any more than it already had. This was absolutely insane. Her and Elsa? Although her heart had been beating all of this time, and she often dreamed of waking up to her sister or sharing her life with her - it was absolutely wrong. Familial love broke the curse on her heart, not romantic, but.. the feelings occurring in her chest couldn't be wrong - right? She loved Elsa, and she would do anything for Elsa even if it meant giving up her own life again. So, could this be wrong? Could this happiness with Olaf and Elsa be wrong? Looking towards the happy snowman across from her and then the woman sitting next to her, she could feel Elsa's fingers curl around her hand as if silently asking for her answer.

What would the people in the Kingdom think? Anna would be able to take their persecution but Elsa had lived in fear all of her life. What would she do? Would she retreat again? Would they turn against her? Take the nobility away from them both and tear them apart? She couldn't even think of life without Elsa and the others, life without _Elsa_. The thought scared her half to death and she clenched her teeth and curled her fingers into fists trying not to dwell on it but the thought caused her chest to constrict.

"I want.."

The images flashed before her mind. Being torn away from Elsa, watching them with their hands on her sister dragging her further in the black. Being unable to touch her, to help her, to even attempt to speak to her. The loneliness ate away at her and yet at this very moment everything was okay. They were okay, it would be okay because as long as she was with Elsa - as long as they were together, they would conquer the storm.

"I want this to never end, Olaf.. Elsa."

Raising her eyes to meet her sister's, Elsa smiled softly and when their fingers intertwined it felt as though nirvana was reached. The interaction seemed to go over Olaf's head but the snowman was happy nonetheless. After breakfast ended, Elsa and Anna walked the corridors holding one another's hands and sharing soft smiles. The servants rarely came to the eastern wing where their rooms were considering they were not used to it.

"Elsa?'

Her sister glanced towards her only to be pulled flush against Anna's body and into a deep kiss. As their lips touched, Elsa seemed to melt in Anna's arms becoming immersed in the warmth which was her lips. When they parted, a sheepish smile formed on Anna's face as Elsa's arms wrapped around her neck and her arms wrapped around her waist. Although familial love solved their curse, a romance formed from it that couldn't be wrong. For love was a beautiful thing that should be cherished and appreciated no matter the circumstances, and Anna couldn't cherish anything more than Elsa and their love.

_Lets brave this storm together._

"I love you."


	4. Inseperability

"Olaf! Breakfast!"

A small boy with tousled black hair stumbled down the steps sleepily wearing light blue pajamas with snowflakes on it. His hands fell to his sides and he yawned before sniffling, his tan skin spotted with freckles and icy blue eyes glancing about in search of the voice's owner. Upon settling his eyes on a silver-blonde haired woman who was sliding a snowman shaped pancake onto a plate, he smiled happily. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him into the air causing a shriek of excitement to escape his lips. Holding the little one upside down by his legs, Anna grinned and made a silly face. Olaf giggled in excitement before laughing at her hair which was a bundle of frizzes signaling that she had a rough night like every other. Anna pouted feigning hurt before tossing him over her shoulder and carrying him to the table. Olaf flailed his limbs and pretended that he was flying before being seated in his chair.

A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek and he smiled upwards at Elsa who gave him an affectionate smile. Elsa and Anna were the names of his mother and father who loved and cared for him like no other. Anna always tried to talk him into calling her 'mommy' instead of 'daddy' but Anna fit the role of a daddy perfectly. She liked to play with him in the mud and didn't mind if she had to do hard work. Whenever they'd get in trouble with Elsa, she'd be willing to take the blame with him even if it meant having no chocolate after dinner. She was strong and brave, and she was willing to be goofy with Olaf no matter what.

Elsa was a rather cool and calm person. With Anna and Olaf's mischievousness, it was a wonder how she often survived. She spent her time reading and would read to Olaf before bed. Sometimes Anna would peek in as well, sit next to her and the two of them would take turns reading before giving him kisses goodnight. Elsa would always make his meals and listen to every crazy desire that he asked for along with Anna's. It seemed that she enjoyed having them around even if they were a bit eccentric. She would kiss Olaf's wounds when he was hurt, and teach him how to take care of himself so that it wouldn't happen again. Though what he liked the best about Elsa and Anna was their ability to give him nice warm hugs.

As he poured the syrup onto his pancake, he glanced over to watch them chewing on it after cutting a piece. Elsa was scolding Anna about her hair and refusing to make her any food until she did something about it. Anna resorted to begging which required a large amount of clinging and constant pleading. Though what happened next brought a smile to Olaf's face, as Elsa turned around to reprimand Anna she was greeted with a warm hug and a soft kiss. Most children found kisses to be disgusting but Olaf saw it as his parents expressing how much they loved each other. Elsa's face would go red after a while and Anna would start giggling, then they would break apart and Elsa would seem in a daze for a second before going to make Anna's breakfast while Anna smiled at her. There was something about his parent's smiles. Whenever they were arguing about little things, they would have these small smiles on their faces. Although Elsa seemed annoyed, her smile was warm and so was Anna's.

Anna would be teasing Elsa with a big grin laughing at her. Then there were those times that Elsa or Anna was sad and the other would be encouraging them with a small smile and then they'd kiss and everything would be better in a day or two. But the best times was when Olaf was involved, and he was hurt or had a bad day. Elsa would pick him up and cradle him close to her chest and Anna would kiss his head and hug him. The warmth between his two most favorite people in the world was the best warmth and he couldn't help enjoying it.

"Olaf, do you want another pancake?"

Knocked out of his thoughts, he found that Anna was wolfing down four pancakes with stuffed cheeks. Elsa was patting her sister on the back and trying to keep her from choking while looking towards the little boy in concern. Olaf looked down and noticed that his plate had been empty for quite a while. Smiling embarrassedly, he nodded his head and climbed down from his chair before walking over to Elsa. She raised an eyebrow as he held his arms up only to lift him into her arms. Olaf wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek before nestling his face into her neck. Elsa smiled softly and patted her back before looking down at Anna. The fiery-haired female glanced up at her and they shared a smile. After swallowing her food, she stood up and joined the hug which allowed Olaf to let out a comfortable sigh.

A hard rapping at the door ended the family moment as Olaf squealed and clambered down to run to the door. Anna was only a few steps behind him and when they opened the door, and Elsa leaned against the kitchen's door frame as two people stepped through the doorway. One of them was Kristoff Bjorgman and his adoptive son, Sven Bjorgman, who was a bundle of energy and Olaf's best friend. Sven darted into the room quickly having been hiding behind Kristoff to tackle Olaf in a hug. The two boys laughed together as they fell in a flurry of arms and tangled legs giving each other an awkward hug. Sven was a lot bigger than Olaf, as he was about three years older than him. While Olaf was six years old, Sven was nine and the older boy didn't mind whatsoever hanging out with his smaller friend. Sven had dark brownish-grey hair to his shoulders and bright chocolate brown eyes, his skin was a tanned color and he had a dark spot on his nose. Anna often joked at him telling him that he would be like a reindeer, and often he'd pretend to be one and allow Olaf to ride on his back.

Anna ran up to Kristoff at full speed tackling the blonde-haired man with a hug of titanic proportions. He let out a groan pretending to strain underneath her weight as he lifted her up into his arms. Elsa giggled softly and nodded at Kristoff who blushed lightly and nodded in return. The two of them were quite friendly even though they both loved Anna more than anything else, and Kristoff was happy to see her with Elsa. The two of them completed one another and although he loved Anna, he knew that Anna was best with Elsa. There were times however when he and Elsa relented and shared Anna especially when the little ones were around. They would sit and Kristoff would put his arm around them both while Anna sat in the middle and Elsa had her head on his shoulder. They were a happy family; Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Anna, and Elsa. Love shouldn't divide them, it should only bring them together.

For that reason, when they decided to go out for the day and find a nice place to picnic - Kristoff wasn't opposed. Many people saw their relationship as odd. Olaf and Sven went upstairs to change their clothing and came down somewhat matching. Olaf wore a white t-shirt with little snowflakes on it, blue shorts with a single white stripe on each sides and white and blue sandals. Sven wore a dark brown v-neck shirt with white shorts and brown sandals, and the two boys tore out of the room together. Elsa and Anna were the next two to come down and what Kristoff saw nearly took his breath away. The two were bickering like usual but their clothes was what attracted him the most.

Elsa wore a white tanktop with a blue blazer over it that had short sleeves, her long delicate pale legs were able to be seen considering that she was wearing a pair of white shorts. On her feet, she wore what Kristoff had to say were probably the most beautiful pair of white one-inch heels that allowed her toes to be seen and the straps came up to her mid-thigh making a pattern. In the pattern, he could see that the straps were arranged to make the images of flowers along with snowflakes and it was absolutely pretty and suitable for the blonde haired woman. While Anna wore something absolutely different, she had on a purple v-neck shirt that stopped above her belly button, and a black jacket that was left open. A skirt caught his eye with purple in its hemming, and oh my god was that lace? On her feet, she wore a pair of black boots that looked oddly like sneakers though a lot higher - and the laces were purple. The two held hands and smiled at Kristoff causing his cheeks to darken pink and he looked away feeling self-conscious. Only wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and his work boots - he wasn't nearly as beautiful as the two of them.

Nonetheless, Anna held his other hand and Elsa kissed Anna's cheek before winking up at Kristoff who blushed and held her hand. The three exited the house and walked after the boys when the door was locked. As they walked, Kristoff could feel the stares around them by the neighbors and even by some of the people in town when they entered having walked from their little neighborhood to the bustling part of the city of Arendelle. Anna had run ahead to play with the boys as they came up with new games while walking and Elsa stayed behind with Kristoff.

"I suppose that they still hadn't gotten used to it, have they?"

Elsa glanced up at Kristoff before nodding her head and looking downwards. After she and Anna moved to Arendelle, they knew that it would be different. The two were in love and they were married, buying a house in a nice neighborhood and loving one another just like they should. However, most people saw it strange for two girls to be together and with the interactions that she and Anna went through especially their midnight activities - it only intensified the oddness. Then, they met Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff was a surprise considering that Elsa never thought she and Anna would include anyone in their love. However, just as he did Anna, Kristoff wormed his way into her heart. The three of them had a romantical relationship while she and Anna had so much more, Kristoff seemed a big part of it. The three of them met on accident during an ice skating mishap where Sven who was only three years old at the time decided to skate on his own and ended up getting lost.

Kristoff was worried and he asked anyone to help him only to get help from the two women. On their search for Sven, the three warmed up to each other and by the time they found Sven - they were almost like friends. Eventually, those feelings of friendship evolved into attraction and that attraction led to a soft kiss to each of the girls one night before they left for home. Needless to say, Kristoff moved in next door to Anna and Elsa - and their relationship continued. Olaf was brought into the happy family when Anna began asking questions about having children and they weren't comfortable enough in their relationship with Kristoff to have him birth any children.

So they went to the adoption center, and found a horrid sight. A woman walked towards the door with a basket in her hand and placed it down before walking away in the morning light. Upon running to the basket, Anna found a baby inside and before the orphanage doors could open - the two were gone with the baby. They named him Olaf, and raised him with love and care. He even became friends with Sven despite their age difference, and the two felt like their lives were now complete with their small family.

However, there were the naysayers who looked upon them like filth. Every time Olaf and Sven hugged one another and laughed with their parents, their innocence radiating in waves - Elsa wanted to keep the truth from them. Ever kiss shared between Kristoff and Anna turned into another shared by Elsa and Kristoff which became one shared by Anna and Elsa. They were fine with the love between them, it was nice and no one could tell them it was wrong. Kristoff reached out to grasp Elsa's hand and she looked up at him.

"You're thinking about it again."

She smiled sheepishly and rested her head against his shoulder before hearing a shriek of disbelief.

"What're you guys doing?! You can't give hugs without me!"

Elsa giggled as Anna darted forward to include herself in the hug followed by Sven and Olaf who preferred to give hugs than be alone. With a smile towards her family, she knew that no matter what happened - they were indivisible and that is how she preferred it. Even if the naysayers did look at them with odd eyes, she couldn't have been happier. The small family went about their day looking about town, buying little things and spending their day in the sun before heading home where they curled up on the couch and fell asleep together. Kristoff hugging both of the girls in his lap who held their respective child - Anna with Sven and Elsa with Olaf. Anna's head was tucked into the crook of Kristoff's neck and Elsa's head was against his shoulder - he was leaned back against the couch being seated on the floor with his head lulled back. Olaf was snuggled up against Elsa's chest while the Sven was curled up to Anna and a blanket was thrown over them. A soft smile formed on Anna's face and she held Elsa's hand who held hers in return and Kristoff hugged them both.

"I love you, Kristoff, Elsa."

"We love you too, Anna."

The three adults opened one eye to look down at the two children who were sleeping.

"And we love Sven and Olaf too."

Olaf smiled and Sven grinned before sharing a fist bump and then attempting to fall asleep once again.

_Ah what a lovely indivisible family, are we.._


End file.
